Opening Up (Spy x Pryo)
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: The Pyro decides he's had enough of muttering and hiding. It's time to yell at Scout and tell Spy how he actually feels. Sorry IT sucks I know. XD Hinted Medic x Heavy. NOTE: Names used in this story will not be used in future stories, except for Demoman's and Pyro's. Those shall remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Hell no! I ain't workin' with that... Thing!" Scout glared at his fellow RED team mates. "Too bad." muttered Demo. "You hafta work wit the Pyro." Said masked man sat at the table and poked his food. He never ate around the others, and they seem to understand this. Despite what most thought, Pyro was very friendly, Spy knew this first hand. Pyro rolled his eyes as Scout continued to rant. The supposed maniac decided he'd had enough. He'd been silent and mumbled through the mask for nearly a year now, it was time to speak up. He moved the filter from his mouth and shouted, "I can hear ya know!" Everyone turned to him in shock.

He sighed and stood, walking over to Scout. "Listen, buddy." he growled. "You're working with me whether you like it or not. Now, sit in yer shair and eat yer damned food." Pyro sat back down. "Oh, I'm Swedish by the way." he muttered before closing the filter. Scout decided to listen to Pyro, for fear of getting burned if he didn't, and sat down to finish his breakfast. Medic sighed and decided he'd work with Pyro so Scout could work with Heavy, much to Medic's hatred. "I just realized." Everyone turned to Spy. "We don't know each other's names."

The group raised their eye brows. This was true. They only knew and addressed each other by their role. Spy smirked. "I'll start. First names only people. I am Jack." Heavy went next. "Borris. Scout?"

"Kyle. Demo?"

"Harris. Doc?"

"Kurt. Vell, Engi?"

"Richard, Soldier?"

"Mark... Pyro."

Pyro hesitated before moving the filter and replying, "Nigel." Kyle snorted in amusement. Pyro rolled his eyes. "Snipes?"

"Mick."

Later that day, the Pryo found himself watching pointless television with Mick and Harris. Of course the black, Scottish cyclops was drunk and ranting. Nigel often found himself thinking of how he didn't belong here. He belonged in the asylum, or whatever they called them in America,the country they were currently in. He was delusional and insane and he knew it. "Wooooooooo!"

"Oh lord... 'Ere 'e comes again. Git ready fer Kyle in three... Two... One."

Right one cue, in came the Scout, who jumped over the back of the couch and landed on Nigel's lap. Nigel growled and shoved the younger off his lap. He loathed eccentric people. And most would say Kurt was eccentric but the doctor was just mad. Just a wee bit off his rocker,but that's beside the point. Kyle glared at Nigel and got in his face. "What was that for, mumbles? Huh? Lemme tell you sumthin'. If you was from, where I was from, you'd be dead."

"I think I'd be fine, dib shit."

Kyle and Mick stared. It still odd hearing Nigel talk but, he sounded calmer than he was earlier which made him seem like a nice guy, minus the gravelyness of his voice. "Wh-what did you call me?"

"Dib shit. But if you want a Swedish lesson, I'll be more than happy to give you one."

Kyle shoved the filter back into place in Pyro's gas mask and promptly told him to hush, walking away. Nigel groaned and slid down in his seat.

Dinner finally came around and Nigel decided since he'd opened up a lot, he'd open up more and actually eat with everyone, mainly to piss off Mr. Hot shot Scouty."Hello, alskling." he said patting Kyle's head as he sat snorted. "Alskling... Good one, mon ami."

"Tack!"

As dinner was served, Nigel fiddled with his gas mask. He was scared no one would accept him. Last second, he changed his mind and kept his mask on. He was too scared. He'd talk to Jack later, after dinner. Maybe at bed time. The two shared a room after all,so it'd be easy. As the group talked, Kurt asked to speak with Borris in privet. "No sleep tonight, mon amis." Everyone groaned.

As predicted, there was too much noise from the infirmary for anyone to actually sleep. "J-Jack?"

"Yes Nigel?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm a spy. What do you think I do?"

"Right. Sorry...I mean... Will you keep a secret?"

Jack sighed. "Of course I will, Nigy." Nigy...Nigel giggled and crawled over to Spy's bed. He sat next to Jack and reached over to turn on the lamp light. "Ow! Pyro!Did you have to-?!...Whoa." Nigel's face was already a secret and now Jack knew why. It was covered in burn wounds. The man's blue eyes shined brightly in the dim lamp light. Jack reached up the play with the Pyromaniac's short black mohawk. "Oh mon dieu. Bien-aimée. What happened?" Nigel bit his scarred lip. "My dad set the house on fire when I was 17. Luckily I'd stopped growing at that point." Jack sighed and offered the younger male a hug, which was quickly accepted. "Je t'aime." he muttered softly.

"Jag älskar dig också." Jack pulled back and stared. "You understand French?!" he asked, astonished Nigel understood him.

"I can also speak German."

Jack pondered this a moment. "Then what is Kurt saying?" Nigel smirked. "Mehr, schneller, härter, oh bitte! Which means~... More, faster, harder, oh please!" Jack snickered along with Nigel. "So, care to repeated your confession in English?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nigy. Now sleep. We have work in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel sighed and sat back in Jack's arms. He finally found someone who wasn't repulsed by his appearance. If anything, Jack was drawn to it. Nigel chuckled as he fiddled with Jack's red mask, making the Frenchman halfheartedly glare down at him. The Spy couldn't exactly be mad at someone who'd never really experienced being loved, or someone who was insane because of it. He pulled the mask off and shook his head, fluffing his hair up a bit, before slicking it back. Nigel admired his lover's hair. Dark brown with a few gray patches. He giggled and turned around so he was straddling Jack's lap. "Pyro what are you doing?"

"Guessing how old you are by looking better at you."

The Pyro's English wasn't the greatest, but he tried his best. Borris's English was worse than his. "I've yet to meet one who could out smart bullet." Nigel giggled as he muttered that sentence under his breath. "Oi, Nigel, are you going to continue giggling or are you going to guess?"

"Oh, right!... Um,... I'm guessing... forty...three?"

Jack laughed. "Now you're just being too nice. I'm actually forty- nine. I'll be fifty in three months." Nigel's eyes widened. In three months?! Now he was excited. He'd get to celebrate Jack's birthday with him! There was a knock at the door making the two separate. No one knew about them yet, and it was actually difficult for them to keep it a secret. They'd managed to sneak a few make out sessions on the battle field, which of course cost them another briefcase each time.

Kurt poked his head in. "Mandatory check- up you two... Pyro?" Nigel scrambled for his gas mask and grabbed the Medic by the front of his shirt. "If you tell anyone, you'll find yerself Kentucky fried!Got it?!" Kurt nodded quickly. "Alright, Alright! Your secret ist safe vith me! I svear it!" Jack pulled his own mask on and helped Nigel with his. "We'll be down in a moment, mon ami." Kurt nodded and bolted for the infirmary. Jack chuckled at his lover. "Bit violent aren't we?"

"Shut up, Jack."

Jack sighed and pulled the shorter male in for a hug. "I'm sorry, dearest. I truly am." he said, rubbing Nigel's back. "It's just hard for me to be nice at times. I mean... Look at where we are, mon chere." Nigel nodded. "I'm thirty-six." Jack smiled and led his love to the infirmary.

Kurt drew blood from everyone and gave them a routine check up before dismissing them to dinner. "Fuck man." Kyle whined. "Don't Kurt know how ta go fast."

"'E's not Sonic the Hedgehog, Kyle."

"Shut it Aussie."

Nigel sighed as the others sat down. It was his night to cook so he'd gotten his checkup first so he could cook dinner for everyone. "So, mon ami, what's for dinner?" Nigel shivered a bit as Jack spoke. "Well," he began, setting down plates. "We have Swedish meatballs with mashed potatoes, cream sauce, pickled gherkin, and lingonberry jam." Everyone stared at the almost unusual dish. Jack was the first to try it. He sat for a moment before gesturing the Pyro over. Nigel leaned down and blushed as Jack kissed his neck. "Lovely." the older male said letting Nigel go. At that moment, Nigel was really happy he had a gas mask on. "Th-thanks, Jack." Richard removed his hard hat and goggles then took a bite. "Hm, not as good as a steak back home, but damn this is good!" Slowly, everyone agreed, making Nigel feel really good about himself. Mark adjusted his helmet and offered to clean up after they ate.

Later, Kyle found Nigel on the roof. "Hey."

"Hello, Scout."

Kyle flinched a bit and sat next to the Pyro. "Hey... I'm sorry for how I've treated ya man." he said twiddling his thumbs. "I just... Guess I'm a selfish prick." Nigel turned to Kyle and removed his mask."Don't tell anyone else.I'll show them when I want." Kyle smiled as he looked over Nigel's scarred face. He reached out and touched the nasty looking flesh and looked at Nigel, eyes full of sadness and... Pity. "What ha-?"

"My dad burned down the house when I was 17 years old."

"Yikes."

Nigel stood up and hopped through the window."See you in the morning." he said waving at Kyle. He hopped onto his own bed and closed the window. He froze as he heard a laugh. A very...Frenchy laugh. "Spy?" The laugh again. He felt a weight on his bed, then a half naked Jack loomed over him. " Ello, hot stuff." Nigel shivered as his clothes were stripped from him. "J-Jack what are you- Ah!" He was cut off by a sharp, pleasurable bite to his neck. "Herregud..." he mumbled, turning his head to give Jack better access. Nigel felt his body heating up and himself getting hard. He'd never had sex, he'd never even been kissed until he and Jack got together. The most he'd received recently was a blow job.

Jack lifted Nigel's hips up and licked the smaller's thighs and ball sac. "Ooooohhhh... Sh-shit..."Nigel moaned loudly, bucking his hips. "M-more... Oh vänligen." Jack chuckled and grabbed some lube. He evenly coated his fingers with the stuff and slowly stuck one finger inside the Pyro. Nigel whined and tightened around the intruding object but soon relaxed as the other fingers found their way in and hit his prostate. "Oh for fuck's sake Jack! Just fuck me already!" Jack was more than happy to oblige. He pulled his fingers out, lubbed himself up and positioned himself at Nigel's virgin hole. "Now, zis will hurt at first, just try to relax, mon chere." Nigel nodded. He hissed as Jack pushed himself inside him. Jack, being a bit impatient, didn't wait for Nigel to adjust, he just moved.

Nigel bit his lip as he tried to relax. It hurt but soon,it turned into intense pleasure as his prostate was hit multiple times. "Oh...oh God..." he muttered as he felt himself nearing orgasm. With one powerful thrust, the both of them came. Jack sat there for a bit before pulling out of his lover. "Now it's official." he muttered laying next to Nigel. "We are officially lovers."

"Wooo... But you're giving me a bath later."


End file.
